Misplaced
by Alex Kale
Summary: This is my story. A story of a girl who got lost. A girl who was taken out of time and space, away from her only brother. I spent my time traveling, trying to forget my past. The adventures I have had have been incredible but as you know, nothing lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life doesn't go as planned. Things happen and they can either be classified as good things or bad things. They may also change course half way through. It can start as a good thing and over time, it could turn into something you despise. Choices that seemed good at the moment, will turn into the worst. And for the rest of your life, you're left living with the guilt of making that choice.

Life is funny that way.

It makes you believe in lies.

Life tricks you. More specifically, the people in your life and even society trick you. They tell you live like each day could be your last because they say the world could end at any moment. But at the same time, they have you planning years into the future. Saying to go to a good school and get the best grades, get a good job, meet someone and fall in love.

Pointless things. Going to school is pointless. Getting good grades is pointless, finding a good job and even falling in love is pointless. I never understood other people.

And before you start telling me that I should try to, pay attention. Not to me though. Look at the world and actually pay attention.

Don't let people's viewpoints cloud your mind. I let people do that and it destroyed me.

Do what you want to do. That's what I did for the most part, but of course, life tricked me. The hope I had, almost vanished and here I am. Sitting on my bed, writing this in a blue journal. Thanks to time, the pages are worn out and an old book smell escapes them. This journal is my life.

It actually tells the story of my life. Of how I learned to look at the world in a different way and appreciate what I had. And all this thanks to my family.

They are not my family by blood but they hold a closer spot than my blood family ever could.

A blonde girl who was my first friend, a dark woman who told me to be myself, a feisty red head who wouldn't let me degrade myself while she built up my self confidence. There were also others though, the huge flirt who became one of my closest friends and a woman with incredible hair. Another ginger who would put me in my place and wouldn't be afraid. Then, there was the main one.

A man. He was something else. Loved to annoy me just to see my forehead crinkle. Without him, I wouldn't have met everybody else.

That isn't everybody though. Many people changed me for the better and didn't notice. Some I still see, some left because they couldn't handle it, and some even died. They died for me.

And as a wise man once said, we are all stories in the end so I plan to make it a good one.

Maybe my life will turn for the better after all this time. Maybe, I will see them again.

My friends who had future knowledge, all knew this moment would come. When my hope was almost gone. They told me to keep strong because there would be a time when it would get better.

I trust them and while I wait, you get to learn my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolted upright into a sitting position. Sweat was trickling down the sides of my forehead and my breathing was labored. The dreams were becoming more vivid as time passed and for the last couple of years, I had gotten less and less sleep.

Dark circles were forming beneath my eyes, making it look like I had gotten a good beating. It drew too much attention to me. My coworkers were constantly asking if I was okay and I knew some of them thought I got bullied or beat at home.

I never paid them too much attention, I was to preoccupied with what my dreams could possible mean.

Sometimes I dreamt of a world of red but the dreams switched between two versions.

One night, it would seem beautiful, with red grass covering every inch of the ground you could see. There would be two suns and the sight of it would be gorgeous as the rays of light hit the silver leaves of the trees.

All of it was so strange and I stopped questioning it long time ago. But then there would be nights when it was downright horrid. Piercing screams penetrated the silence that used to be there and painful wails would tare your heart apart.

You could hear mothers calling for their lost children and war cries as men attacked these metal-looking things. I remember as some of the men called them Daleks when they rushed to protect the young children. I remember how that simple word made people run in the opposite direction in fear.

These were some of the dreams that disturbed my sleep.

But then, there were days when I would dream of a man. A wonderful man and possibly the most impossible. In these dreams, he always had a different face but deep down, I knew it was the same man.

From what I could tell, he often had a close encounter with death but almost always got saved at the last minute by someone. And over the years, I learned to care for him, the man that only existed in my dreams.

I swiped the back of my hand against my forehead and slightly closed my eyes. A groan then escaped my lips as my alarm produced loud annoying beeps.

Not wasting any time, I grabbed the alarm and threw it into the wall, smashing it into pieces. I was surprised that this one had actually lasted longer than the other ones.

I let out a growl as I heard the doorbell ring. I was not a morning person and wasn't planning to be one anytime soon.

Shoving off the bed sheet, I sluggishly got to my feet and headed toward the front door after I slipped on a silk robe, not bothering to tie it. Whoever decided to grace me with their presence better have a pretty good damn reason to be knocking at this time.

After tripping on all the junk that wasn't packed and scattered around the living room, I managed to open the front door.

Without looking up, I opened my mouth. "Who summoned me? You better have a good damn reason because if not, I will skin you alive." I managed to growl out before a large yawn escaped my lips.

I finally looked up and my eyes widened as I saw my landlord standing in the doorway with a glare.

Instantly my cheeks began to redden as a noticed I was in shorts and a tank top that showed way to much skin for my liking. I pulled the robe closed and tighter around my body as I saw my landlord observe me from head to toe before speaking.

"Bay."

"Mr. Anderson." I gave a slow nod and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You haven't paid me in a while." He resorted.

It was true. I was planning to move to London to get a fresh new start. The stares here in Arizona were too much. I lived in a small town and everyone knew

each other, making it impossible to keep secrets. Everyone knew about my lack of sleep and the dreams.

I don't even know how they found out, one day they just knew.

"I'm going to have to kick you out." He tried to hide a smile that threatened to escape.

I didn't even bother to look offended. He had been trying to get me to move out as soon as I got here. He didn't like me very much but I really didn't care because the feeling was pretty much mutual. He sort of gave off a creepy feeling with his eyes that were too small and the overflowing mustache that curled at the ends.

Slowly nodding I spoke softly, trying to speak with remorse.

"Give me three hours."

A surprised look appeared as he heard the time I told him to give me but it soon was replace by a scowl.

"Hurry up." With those last words, he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

I shuddered as a shiver passed through me.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I remembered I was still full of sweat before I headed to the shower.

* * *

After I showered and was dressed in black sweat pants, a blue hoodie and a pair of blue converse, I headed toward the living room where all my packed things were. I was ready to go and there where only about an hour left until Mr. Anderson came for the rent.

I wasn't really going to pay him, I just needed him out of the way. Before anyone starts to judge me, I had paid months in advance and he just kept saying I didn't pay. It was most likely one of his schemes to get me to move out.

I pulled the little luggage I had, outside the apartment and carefully locked the door before I walked toward Mr. Anderson's room and slid the keys in the mail slot.

Just because I didn't like him didn't mean I was just going to leave before giving the keys back.

"Crap." I muttered as a suitcase rolled over my toes.

Pulling the suitcase down the stairs of the apartment building, I approached the road and got into the taxi that was waiting for me.

I let out a breath as I put my seatbelt on.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked me.

"Airport, thanks."

After about an hours drive, we finally arrived and I was beginning to get nervous about the idea of London. It wasn't too late to back down. I could just go back and pay Mr. Anderson and stay holed up in my apartment.

No. I couldn't do that, I didn't like him enough to do that and I would still have to see everyone in town . My dislike for him and the people in the town erased the doubt in my mind or at least for the moment as I opened the door to the taxi before handing the correct change to the driver.

Walking inside, my gut twisted in discomfort as I headed toward the short line. There weren't many people that were traveling and for that, I felt grateful. I wasn't very good socializing as I tended to scare people with my personality.

I couldn't exactly blame them, I got over exited with the smallest of things and always had a mischievous twinkle in my eyes that seemed to annoy people.

After a while of unsuccessfully avoiding a few people I recognized, I managed to board the plane without too much trouble.

I let out a sigh as I got to my seat but immediately tensed up as I saw who was sitting in front of me.

Two girls around the age of twelve were sitting together and holding hands while singing. It was really creepy. It didn't help that they were twins and were looking in my general direction with a blank look. I was trying not to judge but they were making it really hard.

I let a frown form as I sat down, feeling like I was forgetting something.

Crap.

Jason. My younger brother. That's who I was forgetting.

I was going to meet him in London since my parents were letting him move in with me. Lately my parents were always fighting and after arguing with them for a while, I convinced them to let Jason live with me for a while.

He was only a couple of years younger than me and we got along pretty well.

While I had just turned 18 about a month ago, he had turned 13. He was such a sweet boy and had the looks too.

I could tell that when he got older he would be a heart breaker.

"Excuse me." I apologized as I almost tripped over an old lady who was waving her cane around.

I left her alone when she kept muttering about teenagers now a days.

Shaking my head, I sat in my seat and glanced at the woman beside me. She had an adorable baby girl on her lap.

Pigtails were perched on the top of her head and a blue dress brought out her eye color. For the rest of the plane ride I kept making faces at her and hearing her giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

I narrowed my eyes at the vending machine as my chips got stuck.

"No." I softly hit my forehead against the glass multiple times after I closed my eyes. I had landed about an hour ago and had been waiting for my brother, bored out of my mind and starving. Not a great combination.

"You okay?" An amused voice asked.

Great, someone was probably going to be judgmental and say something that would really piss me off.

Letting out a low growl, I opened my mouth but kept my eyes shut. "No, I am not okay. I am freakin' starving and bored out of my mind and it doesn't help that I cant find my brother. Of course, it would have helped if I had actually looked for him. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so but I guess you are entitled to your own opinions. Just don't actually say them out loud because if I don't like what you said, I will most likely punch you and you can't actually say anything if I do 'cause I'm warning you right now and-"

I was cut off from my rambling as the random person let out a burst of laughter. I crinkled my eyebrows as confusion hit me. They were laughing?

I finally lifted my head and opened my eyes, only to be surprised by someone really familiar.

"Jason?!" Shock was evident in my voice.

"Bay?" He mocked my tone as he said my name.

Immediately, I jumped into his arms and hugged the living daylights out of him.

This little bastard. He had gotten taller since the last time I saw him and now he was way taller than me. A frown pulled at my face. I didn't even reach five foot at the age of 18 and he was barely 13 and had probably passed my height years ago. His looks were getting better too. Dark brown hair that almost looked black, covered the top part of his eyebrows and it made his dark brown eyes stand out. I was the ugly duckling next to him.

That little...he got all the good genes. Lucky.

"Jason, you have no idea how much I missed you!" I hugged him tighter but pulled back and frowned when he ruffled my hair.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" He grabbed my cheeks and pulled at them.

"Respect your elders, young one." I scolded him with the straightest face I could muster.

"I'm so afraid!" He thrust his hands in the air and let out a girly scream. A laugh escaped my mouth that was followed by a grin.

"Come on then!" I pulled at his arm, trying to pull him toward the exit of the airport. "We need to go to our apartment, or should I call it a flat like they do here? Anyway, we need to unpack and-" I was cut off as a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Please be quiet."

Jeez. It wasn't my fault I rambled at times.

"Right." I stated as I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Hurry up!" I threw him a couple of glances as I ran out and left him behind.

* * *

After the cab dropped us off, I managed to drag Jason toward our 'flat'. A few odd looks were thrown his way as we passed by a couple of people. I couldn't really blame them, seeing as Jason looked really out of place.

We were hispanic and even if I didn't look like it, my brother did. You could tell from my his features that he didn't belong here. Jason's hair, skin, and eyes were dark while I on the other hand, looked almost pale next to him.

"Go on in. I think I spotted a little shop around the corner from here." I said as I unlocked the door to our flat. "I need some caffeine in me before we start unpacking 'cause then I wont do squat. You want to come?"

"Nah." My brother basically shrugged me off as he pulled the suitcases toward the rooms. "I call the closest room!" I heard him shout once he had disappeared around the corner.

"You want something then?" A muffled response was heard. "You sure?" I asked again.

Jason appeared again but with a pissed off look. "Yes, now go."

I dug my heels into the ground to try to stay in place as he pushed me out the door. I quickly turned around as the door slammed shut.

"Idiot." I resorted under my breath.

"What was that?" Jason's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Nothing!" I let out a nervous laugh. I pouted and stuck out my tongue at the door before turning back around and heading off. Kids these days.

A sad look crossed my face as I remember Jason's face when he pushed me out.

His shoulders were hunched up and a blank expression was pasted onto his face. Even if he was acting like everything was okay with him, it wasn't. He hadn't expected the fight between my parents and I think that's what hurt him the most. The fact that something was wrong and that he didn't notice it.

That's how it was for me. It hurt me a lot too but I had to act like it didn't matter, I had to be strong for Jason.

I softly treaded down the stairs and settled into a fast walk toward the shop. What I wasn't expecting was for someone to rudely shove me.

I let out a squeak and thrust out my arms, hoping to catch myself before I face planted into the concrete. A confused sound escaped my lips as arms seemed to come out of no where and stop my face plant in time.

Craning my neck to see my savior, I looked in their direction but couldn't get a good look at their face. The sun shown from behind them and covered their features but from what I could tell, it was a man.

I let out a breathy thanks. The man slowly shook his head and practically shoved something into my hands before racing off without a second glance.

What? I lifted my arm and smelled my armpits. Nope, I didn't stink so why did he run off?

I gave a small shrug as I looked at the object he given me.

It looked like a thick leather bracelet. The only out of place things about it were the flashing buttons and the screen that looked like it kept turning off and on.

All of a sudden, it clicked.

No way.

It was a vortex manipulator like the one Jack Harkness wore in my favorite t.v. show, Doctor Who. That man just made my day probably without even noticing it.

Lucky people who didn't have to support a thirteen year old and could buy whatever Doctor Who merchandise they wanted. I would kill for Doctor Who merch.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I studied the vm.

Wow. They were starting to make them really realistic looking.

I inspected it for another few seconds before shoving it into the pocket of my coat. I'd check it out later.

It took me a while to find the shop I was looking for as this random guy in a trench coat kept bumping into me. I never saw his face but I was sure that it was

the same guy every time. Never even said excuse me. Rude.

I ordered a coffee and sat down by a seat near the window. Never really liked coffee but as I told Jason, I needed caffeine if I was going to be unpacking.

Taking a sip of my coffee and scrunching up my face at the bitter taste, I pulled out the vm. Running my fingers over the buttons and let out a soft smile.

It was sad that it took doctor who merch to make me smile for real this time. Well, for anyone else who saw me. To me it made sense.

The show was the only constant thing in my life when everything else went wrong. When I was forbidden to see Jason because of my destroyed me. I loved Jason and wanted him close but since that wasn't a choice, I always figured if there was still doctor who, then life couldn't be that bad. It taught me family love since I didn't get much of that at home.

I ended up having more feeling for the Doctor and his companions than for my parents and family. Outside of the show, I was numb. Thankfully, Jason didn't give up on me.

Even as young as he was, he brought me out of my shell or at least the few times when he was around.

I took a deep breath to try to forget about it. No need to rethink this whole dilemma.

Latching the vm onto my wrist, I continued to poke at a few more buttons, occasionally taking a few sips from my coffee.

I immediately froze as numbers appeared on the screen. This was so cool!

A grin stretched onto my face and I was too preoccupied with the screen to notice the spot on my wrist where the vm was, burning. I mean, I was kind of aware of it but just brushed it off.

Now I'm going to appear somewhere else in time and get to travel with the Doctor. How I wish life would be that simple.

My grin turned into a small frown at that thought. I know I could do so much more than living the life I did. A life where I avoided my parents and didn't actually talk to anybody except Jason.

I just felt like I could be someone that really mattered.

The burning got more intense, to the point where I was fully aware of it now. A squeak escaped me as it got particularly hot.

"You better hope that you take me to the Doctor." I whispered under my breath, surprised at the own words that left my mouth. I was going crazy.

I was talking to a vortex manipulator and had basically threatened it. I am totally sane.

I barely had time to glance at the brief words that flashed across the screen before I disappeared from the shop, leaving only a golden hue behind.

_Get ready for the adventure Squeaks._


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap, crap, crap!" I did a little awkward dance as I waved my arms around, trying to get rid of the burning from the vortex manipulator. I didn't even bother to look around as I jumped up and down.

I only stopped once the burning was gone and I had banged my elbow against a wall. Only then did I bother to look around.

I was in a dark alleyway and a stench was emitting from some abandoned cardboard boxes sitting around. I lifted the sleeve of my hoodie to my nose, trying to block out the smell.

"God, that stinks worse than-" I didn't even get to finish that sentence as I spotted something that almost made me stop breathing.

A blue police box. Something that I had only seen on t.v. and hoped to see in my dreams.

My dreams. Oh my god.

The man in my dreams was the Doctor. How could I not notice that! The man with the different faces and the constant companions. I am such an idiot! I watched Doctor Who every day and I claimed to be obsessed, yet I didn't notice.

And the world I dreamed of, the red grass and the silver leaves, it was Gallifrey. I was dreaming of the time war. I saw time lords die and now actually knowing what I was dreaming about, it made my dreams a million times worse.

I had always shrugged it off as nonsense.

I freakin' shrugged off the deaths of hundreds of people. Of innocent children screaming as Daleks killed them off, one by one.

"How could you!?" I asked myself over and over again. "How could you!" I didn't deserve this. "How could you!" I sank to my knees and kept accusing myself. Each time, I raised my voice a little more. I didn't deserve to be here. There was a chance that all this was real and I would be able to meet the Doctor and I didn't deserve it.

I pressed my hand to my mouth as a sob escaped my lips.

After a while of pointlessly bawling my eyes out, I finally found the energy to get up.

Cautiously approaching the tardis, I reached my hand out to touch it and let out relieved breath as it seemed to make a humming noise as my fingers came into contact with the blue box.

It was real, I wasn't dreaming.

I dragged my hand toward the door handle and prepared to pull it open but not before I took a deep breath and wiped away my remaining tears.

This was it, what I had been waiting for. A chance to travel with the Doctor.

I eagerly pushed through the door and my mouth fell open at what lay in front of me.

Oh, she was gorgeous. A hum came from the walls and scared the hell out of me.

"You're really alive, aren't you old girl?" I let out a surprised laugh.

Another warm hum sounded.

I was overflowing with excitement, barely containing all the energy I suddenly found myself with.

I let out a shriek of surprise as all the lights turned off.

"Um, hey. Could you please turn them back on?" I pleaded. I wasn't a big fan of the dark and I was currently a bit nervous.

I gave a small jolt as the lights suddenly turned on in one of the closest corridors I had overlooked earlier.

Should I follow it?

Curiosity got the best of me and I hurried toward it, walking past all the dark doors and to the one door that was lit up.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" My question was directed toward the ceiling and I immediately relaxed as the door opened by itself.

"Your killing me, you know that?" My question fell on empty ears as I walked into the room.

Why was I in here? No, screw that. I didn't really care.

I was in the wardrobe and I was itching to go through the clothes.

The tardis seemed to sense my impatience and urged me on with a warm hum.

"Since you insist." The words barely left my mouth as I raced off to one of the racks that were filled with clothes that looked about my size.

I was to busy digging around the clothes to hear the amused hum that emitted from the walls.

* * *

What felt like hours later, even though I knew that ten minutes had barely passed, I found clothes that suited my tastes.

I had ditched my oversized hoodie, my really comfortable sweatpants, and my converse for clothes that felt more like me.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a ardis blue plaid shirt that made my grey eyes seem a bit darker, black combat boots and a jean jacket. A leather looking

belt with lots of compartments was placed loosely on my hips.

As I changed I remembered the vm on my wrist and quickly ripped it off, scared I might disappear again.

"Don't want to go through that again anytime soon." I shoved the vm into one of the compartments in my belt quickly. I really like it here and I had barely been here a few minutes and I hadn't even met the Doctor yet. I could only imagine when I did.

"You and me are going to get along really well." I softly patted the closest wall of the tardis before heading out the wardrobe and toward the console room. On the way there, I grasped the fob watch around my neck when it slipped out from under my shirt.

I had forgotten about it.

I found it when I was cleaning out my stuff to move to London but what really intrigued me were the Gallifreyan symbols on the top clasp. Maybe there was a fellow whovian in this house before me.

I didn't even bother to open it. I didn't think I would be able to handle it if nothing happened when I opened it. It was better if it remained close. It made it special, it wasn't just Doctor Who merchandise to me.

"Now, to find him." Walking out of the tardis after I slipped it back under my shirt and patted the wall again. "I'll be back, I won't let him get away that easily." A sad hum from her made a small smile appear on my face. "I got this far, I won't give up. I promise."

With one last look at the old girl I disappeared around the corner of the alleyway, loosing sight of the tardis.

I wasn't joking when I said I was going to do anything possible to make him take me along.

Although I actually wanted him to ask me to be his companion because he wanted me to come along not because I threatened him. He didn't deserve that but

I had also made the mistake of promising the tardis that I would be back.

I'll figure it out when the moment comes.

* * *

I had no idea where I was going.

It did take me a while to admit it to myself though and that just happened because I had crashed into the same man about three times now. Each time I bumped into him, a cold gaze followed me as I hurried to get away.

Talk about creepy.

I let out a relieved sigh as I wandered onto a unfamiliar street, finally managing to escape the creepy guy.

After walking straight for a while, I noticed a very familiar man in a leather jacket leaning over a brick wall while he was balanced on a trashcan.

I almost let out a fan girl scream when I saw his ears. God, they were hilarious.

It was the one and only Doctor, currently in his ninth regeneration as I could tell from the leather jacket and the ears.

A stupid grin spread across my face. It was him.

I was like three seconds away from hyperventilating. Deep breaths Bay.

You wont be able to travel with him if you die from lack of oxygen.

That thought snapped me out of my faze.

Okay act cool.

Screw that.

I carefully climbed onto the wooden crate that was beside the trashcan the Doctor was on, making sure I didn't make a sound.

"Ooh, cool! Who we spying on?" I excitedly asked.

He cast a glance in my direction before he placed a finger on his lips shushing me and turning back to the sight in front of him.

"Oops! Right, sorry." I whispered, turning to look at what had captured his attention.

Trying to look around, I completely missed the snap of his neck as he turned to look at me again, as it finally registered in his mind that he wasn't alone.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw what I was wearing. Not really clothes that fit in this time period.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I gracefully lifted myself up and over the brick wall as soon as I saw the girl enter the house. I think her name was Nancy.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled as the confused look never left his face. Maybe I could intrigue him enough where he would think I'm interesting."Fulfilling my curiosity. You coming?"

My smile turned into a grin as I saw him struggling to get over the wall.

"Well come on. We don't have all day." I took his hand as soon as he got over the wall and basically dragged him toward the house.

God, he was really quiet.

"What's your name then?" I almost let out a relieved sigh when he finally spoke.

"Ah, ah!" I wagged my finger inches from his face as I pulled him to a stop, smiling at the annoyed look that crossed his face before I continued. "That's not how it works. You introduce yourself, then and only then, do you ask for my name. Otherwise, it's considered rude." I continued to pull him toward the house again.

"Fine, I'm the Doctor. Now, who are you?"

I didn't answer him because we were already inside. My eyes widened a little when I noticed that I still hadn't let go of the Doctor's hand.

I softly cleared my throat before quietly dragging the Doctor to a chair at the table where Nancy was placing food on plates for some of the kids there.

I wanted to laugh as no one noticed us sit down and grab a plate.

I could feel the Doctor's gaze on me as I drummed the beat of a song on my thighs. I hadn't answered him earlier when he asked who I was. I was kind of having fun. Good thing he didn't seem that tense around me though. I would have thought he would be sending glares but he just looked really curious.

My mouth almost watered as I smelled the food on the table. I was starving, I didn't even get my bag of chips at the airport and by the time the food got close to us, I basically pounced onto the Doctor when I saw him holding the plate of meat.

"Thanks miss." He got a couple of pieces and placed it on his plate.

"Yeah, what he said." I absently minded said as I got my fork and dug into the food he had placed on his plate, too hungry to even bother to get my own.

The Doctor shot me an annoyed look as he tried to take his food back and I barely even noticed the kids gasp.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy reassured the kids and they slowly sat back down.

I let out a hiss as the Doctor swatted my hand away from his plate for the tenth time.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"

"Yeah and another plate since this idiot won't share." I cast a glare at the Doctor. I had been waiting most of my life to travel with him but if he was going to get in between me and food then I wasn't sure this was how I wanted to live.

I gave a wink to a boy about thirteen years old as he passed me a plate with food and smiled as a bit of pink dusted his cheeks. Grabbing a fork, I basically shoved the food into my mouth, trying to calm my hunger.

"You're American." I looked up from my food, my cheeks puffed out from all the food stuffed in my mouth, as Nancy and the Doctor spoke simultaneously.

After swallowing my food, I tilted my head sideways. "Well my accent is."

The Doctor seemed to store this piece of knowledge for later as he turned back to Nancy.

"So, you lot, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?" It was the same boy who blushed when I thanked him. I think his name was Ernie.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" The Doctor asked. I decided to keep out of the conversation and started to make weird faces at the smaller kids as I saw how nervous they were. Giggles erupted from a few small kids and smiles from the older ones as I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out while I pulled on my ears.

I was about ready to dance around when I saw the Doctor throw me a genuine smile before he looked at a kid as they spoke.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?"

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyways? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." I nodded along to what the Doctor had said and stabbed some more meat and shoved it into my mouth. I didn't care about manners at this point, well other than the part where I chewed with my mouth closed because I didn't want anybody to see that. Gross.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." A boy said.

"So why'd you come back?" I asked in between bites.

"There was a man there." I nodded. Figures.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Another boy commented.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie defended.

"You got that right! This is great." I placed more food on my plate and ignored the glare Nancy sent my way. They weren't going to finish anyways since that scary little kid in the gas mask was going to show up pretty soon.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." A boy agreed.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" The Doctor questioned.

"What is?"

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy seemed offended.

"Don't listen to him. It's brilliant." I assured her.

Nancy gave me a small nod before directing her question at the Doctor. "Why'd you follow me? What do you want? And who are you?" The last part she directed at me.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask. And about her, I don't know. She didn't even tell me."

Everyone looked at me at once. Creepy.

"It's Bay." I told them as I ate more meat.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"My name. It's Bay."

She didn't say anything but instead turned back to the Doctor. "I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

She got up and walked toward us as the Doctor opened his mouth again. "Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that? Also, I'm looking for this girl's parents." At the last part, he pointed at me.

My parents. Why did he have to bring them up?

I sent him a glare. "I don't need something as silly as parents. I'm eighteen not thirteen and they were never there for me, so what would the point be? I can make my own freakin' decisions."

The Doctor sent me a strange look before looking at Nancy as she took his plate away and basically ripped mine from my tight hold.

"What have I done wrong?" He asked confused.

"Screw him. Just give me back my plate!" I lunched forward but Nancy just moved it away.

"You took two slices and you," She glared at me. "Basically ate the whole dinner!" She turned back to the Doctor. "No blondes, no flags. Something else before you leave? Before you both leave?" Another glare was shot my way.

Rude.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He held up a poorly drawn picture and I barely manage to stifle my laugh as he sent me a glare.

I was getting a lot of glares.

A knock sounded from the door, making everybody jump except me. I knew what was going to happen and I was still hungry so I was thinking of ways to get my plate back from the other side of the table, where Nancy had placed it earlier.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" A really creepy sounding child asked from the other side of the door.

The Doctor looked out the window and I caught a glimpse of the boy in the gas mask. This was so much creepier than it was on t.v. and that's saying something because I watched the episode alone at three in the morning with all my lights off.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" The words left Nancy's mouth in a hurry.

Ernie immediately responded by pointing at a boy. "Him."

"No, I saw him come in from the back." I piped in before I tensed a bit as everyone stared at me.

"It was me." A boy timidly said.

"Did you close the door?"

"Er."

"Did you close the door?" Nancy basically demanded.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy dashed toward the front door and shoved it close as the boy in the gas mask was about to come in. Jamie. Wasn't that his name?

I barely heard what the Doctor and Nancy said after that because I had gotten up from my spot and grabbed my plate of food. I fist bumped the air and did a little dance in a circle before shoving more food into my mouth.

I stopped as I felt the kids watching me with a look of disbelief. With the fork in between my lips, the words left my mouth with a struggle. "What? Nothing gets in between me and food. Nothing. Not even a creepy kid in a gas mask."

Nancy rushed back into the living room shouting orders. "Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!"

All the kids quickly grabbed their coats and ran out of the house.

I left Nancy talking to a little girl as I went to the front door where the Doctor was talking to Jamie.

I saw Jamie's hand come in through the mail slot and I took a small step back before getting another mouthful of food.

"Are you all right?"

"Please let me in." Jamie barely finished saying those words as Nancy appeared and threw what I think was a vase at him.

I threw her a glare at her but she completely ignored me. "You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor asked.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?"

She opened her mouth to answer but I beat her to it. "He's empty, Doctor."

The telephone rings suddenly, scaring the heck out of me and making my plate slip from my grasp because of the scare.

I can hear them talking but I ignore them as I pout at the wasted food scattered across the floor. I shrug, at least I got my fill. By the time I bother to pay attention to anything around me, Nancy is gone and the Doctor is opening the door.

I tense but immediately relax when I see the boy is gone.

Then a thought hit me, I was here, being extremely creeped out by the kid in the gas mask meanwhile Rose and Jack were getting really comfortable on his spaceship. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Are you really eighteen?"

The Doctor and I had been following Nancy and I could tell the whole way there that he was dying to ask me more questions.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah. I know I don't look like it though. I'm really short and I have the 'privilege' of a young face." I made quotation marks with my fingers before shushing him and standing about a foot away from Nancy as she put the food away.

Whenever people found out what age I was, they were surprised and always commented on how it was a privilege to have a young face but I hated it. No one ever took me seriously because I looked like a kid trying to tell them off.

Nancy stood up from her crouched position and spotted the Doctor and me with smiles on our faces.

"How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

"I'm just here because he basically dragged me here." I pointed at the Doctor. It was true, he seemed keen on not letting me out of his sight.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers." He defended.

I tried to conceal my smile as I herd what Nancy said next. "Yeah? That's why its-" She stopped as my loud laugh interrupted her.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Couldn't hold it in any longer."

The Doctor and Nancy ignored me and continued talking as I sat down on the ground, holding my stomach.

I let out a soft groan as I rubbed my stomach. I ate way too much and the laugh right now, didn't help one bit.

I rapidly bolted up from my sitting position as I noticed how quiet it got. Those bastards! They left me here alone.

The Doctor was in for a good smack when I find him again.

* * *

I saw Nancy again but she didn't even talk to me, just pointed toward the hospital.

I gave a her a nod of thanks and raced off toward it.

* * *

After what felt like hours of running around the halls of the hospital, I spotted the Doctor, Rose and Jack at the end of one of the halls. They were in a room

filled with the people with gas masks. Thankfully, they weren't going to be moving anytime soon.

A wide grin broke across my face before being replaced by a pissed off look. He left me!

I ran toward them, not making a single noise on the tile floor.

The Doctor let out a surprised grunt as I jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, which thanks to my short nature, wasn't very hard to do.

A yelp of pain came from him and looks of shock were on Rose's and Jack's face as I smacked the back of the Doctor's head with the palm of my hand.

"You idiot! You left me!" I accused him as i continued to hit him.

Since I was hanging off his back, I didn't notice the relieved look that crossed his face when he heard my voice.

The Doctor finally got me off his back and pinned me to the wall in an effort to stop me from hitting him.

"You're alright." He let out a breath as he said this.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm that badass." I stated. He was acting a little too relieved that I was okay for someone he met about an hour ago and it was starting to worry me. He shouldn't be this attached to someone he only met.

"You okay?" I asked him worriedly, ignoring Rose and Jack looking at us, seeing as the Doctor still had me pinned against the wall.

"Yeah." He gave a small nod before he got a confused look and slowly let me go. His cheeks tinted pink when he finally noticed what little space was between us.

He quickly moved back and without looking at me he said something that made my heart almost stop. "I'm glad your alright."

Those words could mean anything but being the fan girl I was, I let myself imagine that they meant more than they probably did.

"Yeah." I gave a small nod and cleared my throat before turning toward Jack and Rose and giving them a wide grin.

"Hi, names Bay." I sent them a wink and was rewarded by Jack's flirty smile.

"Jack Harkness."

Only he could use his name as a pick up line. I let out a small laugh and nod before I gave the Doctor my best smile. I was too happy over the fact that I was actually seeing them in real life that I completely missed Rose's glare and the Doctor's frown when he saw her gesture.

I squeaked when the people on the bed suddenly sat up, too worried to pay any attention when the Doctor slightly pushed me behind him.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?" Rose asked, freaked out.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered her.

"I can tell you it's not something good." I spoke from behind the Doctor and shot everybody the most innocent look I could muster when they gave me a 'Are you serious?' look.

I immediately tensed up and grabbed the Doctor's hand as the patients stood up.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." He told us.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it." I said under my breath, tugging the Doctor back as they approached us.

"Jack, Rose. What you waiting for? Come one." I said after they didn't move. I chose to ignore the glare Rose sent my way. I had barely met her and she didn't like me, this was hurting my ego. I wanted her to like me, she was the first companion after the time war.

"Help me, mummy."

"Crap. If I don't survive this, so help me Doctor, I will haunt you down in our next lives." I didn't miss the slight quirk of his lips as he tried to hide his smile.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

**A/N- Please comment on this story! I need to know if you guys like it so far or if i should just go into a corner and stop writing. I would appreciate constructive criticism so don't hold back please. Other than that, i hope you like it!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry i haven't been updating, I've been very busy with school but i tried to make this chapter a bit longer to try to make up for it but it's not that much longer, sorry...please don't hate me. Leave reviews though, please! I want to see if I don't suck at this. Thanks! **

"Right. Act completely normal, like there's not a whole bunch of creepy people wearing gas masks within reaching distance." Great, now I was starting to talk to myself.

"Bay."

"Yeah?" I nervously looked over to Jack.

"Deep breath."

"Cause that never freakin' crossed my mind! No! I was just going to die from lack of oxygen and-" I paused to breath. "You know what? I like breathing. Breathing is good. I'll keep it in mind Jack."

"Looks like someone can't deal with danger." Rose spoke up in a mocking voice.

I ignored her and focused on the Doctor.

"Go to your room."

All the patients stood very still, drawing a relieved breath from me.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The Doctor shouted as Jack patted my back in an effort to calm me.

I slouch a bit out of relief as the patients hang their heads, almost in shame and shuffle away, toward the beds.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words."

"You think?" I nodded before turning toward him and jumping onto his back. He stumbled a bit but grabbed the back of my thighs to steady himself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, frowning at me. I should stop being really touchy with the Doctor, it seemed she was jealous. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She loved him.

"I was almost turned into one of those mindless creepy people-" I nodded toward the general direction where the patients were on the bed. "-so it's only fair that he's my shield for now."

I was surprised as I heard laughter coming from Jack. I smiled at him before smacking the Doctor lightly on the shoulder and pointing forward. "Onwards peasant!"

I had a determined look on for about three seconds until I noticed we weren't moving.

"Get off." The words from Rose's mouth surprised me.

I stood still for a few seconds before I snapped out of my haze. "Right." I softly nodded and patted the Doctor's hands where they were placed on the back of my thighs, waiting for him to let go. There was a pregnant pause before he let me go.

"Thanks." I stood by Jack and gave the Doctor a nod before I broke into a forced smile. I didn't miss the worried look that crossed the Doctor's face as he saw me change my emotions really quickly."So what now?" I skipped up to one of the patients getting a closer look at them.

Jack seemed to know my smile was forced but simply brushed it off.

I was getting out of practice. I knew my smile didn't seem natural. It's what happens when you stop acting for a while.

My 'friends' back in high school always commented about how I was such a bad actor but they didn't know I was actually one of the best. I could make my tears disappear as soon as they showed signs of falling.

I could make a smile appear on my face in a second and nobody would question if it was real.

And that's what hurt.

That my acting skills were so good to the point where even I didn't question myself.

A siren sounded, pulling me from my thoughts. Shoot, I had missed the part of the conversation where I could yell at Jack.

"What's that?" I heard Rose ask as I reached up and ran my fingers over the chain of the fob watch, careful to not pull it out so it could be seen by the Doctor. I didn't need him asking more questions than necessary.

"That's the all clear." Jack tried to assure her.

"I wish." The Doctor and I spoke at the same time but simply threw a worried look at each other.

* * *

"You don't have to pull me apart! I can run perfectly fine!" I yelled at Jack and the Doctor as they both pulled me forward, past a staircase. Did they even bother to listen to me? Of course not!

"Idiots." I mumbled under my breath. I caught a glimpse of Rose from the corner of my eye, trying to keep up with us. "Get your butt moving Rose!" I threw her a smile. "Come on!" I cheered her on. "One, two, three, work it Rose!"

My smile turned into a grin at what I saw as she ran faster. Even if it was only for a second, a smile flickered across Rose's face and it was for me. A genuine smile. Of course, it was followed by an eye roll but I was getting closer to her liking me.

"Have you got a blaster?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Sure!"

"Don't fail me, Jack. Although I doubt I'm the only one, I don't think Rose would appreciate dying here either. Right, Rose?" I asked her.

She simply gave me a nod, not bothering to say anything.

We ran up to join Jack as he stopped in front of a very secure looking metal door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"About that Jack-" I was about to tell him off but Rose cut me off.

"What happened?"

"Let's find out. Get it open."

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked the Doctor in a hushed voice.

"Nothing." He answered.

I looked around as Jack disintegrated the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty-first century. Weapons Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, curious.

"Once."

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack explained.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

I gave a light laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose praised.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"I like it." Rose complemented.

"Okay you two, if your done flirting, can we get moving?" I cast a glance at the Doctor to see if my comment about Rose flirting with Jack would piss him off. To my surprise, he let out a snicker as we entered the room.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked us.

"Something got out of here." Jack stated.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry. Not the best combination." I butted in.

There were drawings that were obviously drawn by a kid, scattered across the floor. A lone teddy bear lay close by.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack spoke.

"How could a child do this?" Rose absently minded asked.

I stood by the Doctor as he turned on the tape machine. Ignoring the recording I focused on the things in this room.

Something didn't feel right. Well, apart from the obvious problem. I walked toward the abandoned teddy bear and picked it up, running my hand through it's soft fur.

"You poor child." I was barely aware of the words that left my own mouth. "She lied to you. Your own mother." I shook my head and placed the bear back where it was.

I could barely register Jamie talking in the background as I ran my hand across the drawings.

I harshly snapped out of my daze as I was pulled out of the room in a hurry.

"Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?" I heard Jack ask.

"Good source of potassium!" I yelled as him, finally coming to my senses.

* * *

"Give me that!"

"Rude much?" I asked Jack.

"Mummy. I want my mummy."

I watched as Jack used his blaster to repair the hole in the wall.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch." Jack told the Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." I let out a laugh and shook my head at what the Doctor said.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack still didn't seem convinced.

"Bananas are good."

I let out a squeak as I saw the wall begin to crack, ignoring the looks everyone sent me.

"Yes, I squeak. Now shut your mouths." I crossed my arms and stuck my chin in the air, trying to regain some of my dignity.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Come on!" The Doctor ordered us but the creepy patients were coming at us from the other direction.

"Shoot."

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." I was not going to be able to hear that word again for a while thanks to this.

"It's keeping us here till it can get us." The Doctor told us.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." I stifled my laughter at this.

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack asked impatiently. Wouldn't blame him really.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!" Oh, for the love of-

"Screwdriver!" I butted in, frustrated now.

Jamie broke down though the wall making me squeak again. Rose hurry up! I looked toward her but she was looking around with panic in her eyes.

Screw this. I grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed it at the floor. "Watch your step on the way down!"

I felt myself falling and as soon as I landed painstakingly on the ground, Jack took back his blaster in a hurry and repaired the hole from which we fell through.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I heard Rose ask. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I was so going to need a good rest after this.

"Could've used a warning." The Doctor complained.

"Yeah." Jack and Rose agreed.

"You ungrateful bastards! What do you think 'watch your step on the way down means'? I just save your guys asses and this is how you thank me?!" I was fuming with annoyance and my back was now killing me. It also didn't help that we were in complete darkness.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do."

"Lights." Thanks Rose, please do.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?"

"Just let it go Jack." I warned.

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor tried to defend himself.

"Oh for the love of- , I will punch both of you if you don't shut up!" And I wasn't lying.

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose mumbled.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" As second before the lights turned on, I managed to find the Doctor and Jack in the dark and punch them, square in the jaw, one after the other. Not hard enough for a bruise to form but enough to hurt and when they both cried out in pain, I couldn't help but smirk.

As soon as the lights were on, we spotted the patients sitting up in their beds. Crap.

"Mummy. Mummy."

"Jack, Doctor, you better get me out of here alive or else I'll-" I didn't get to finish my threat as Jack interrupted me.

"Door."

I make a face as I remember that his blaster is not going to work.

"Damn it!" Jack complains.

"Mummy." Deeps breaths Bay. This is fun, okay? Oh, who am I kidding? I am freaked out right now. I always dreamed of fighting off aliens with the Doctor but I didn't really think it through. I only saw the fun part not the part where we might die.

"It' the special features. They really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose seemed about ready to explode.

"That's so lame!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor got us into the storeroom, using the sonic.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack threw a glance at the Doctor.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

"You hit me." I threw a glare at Jack. "So how did you meet him?" Jack asked me, trying to stop me from glaring at him but the Doctor interrupted before I could answer.

"Okay, the door should hold it for a bit." He waved the sonic at it and nodded trying to reassure himself.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!"

"He has a name you know." I mumbled under my breath, pretty annoyed they just referred to Jamie as an it.

"Well it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The Doctor continued, ignoring or not hearing my comment.

"Well, I got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."

"Window." The Doctor walked toward the small window, trying to find a way out.

"It's pointless." I told them.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack told him as he nodded along to what I had said.

"And no other exits." Rose pointed out.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys." I gave a nod and threw myself at the floor, flipping around so I was laying on my back and ignored the strange looks everyone gave me.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack started to talk but kept his eyes on me.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The Doctor asked Rose, glancing at her.

"I could ask you the same thing about this one." She nodded in my direction, bringing me to the Doctor's attention once again. It didn't help that my bangs had fallen on my face when I had thrown myself on the floor and since I was to lazy to move my arms, I was blowing air onto my bangs. This was in hope that my bangs would stop trying to poke my eyes out.

"Rose was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack explained his encounter with Rose as I slowly sat up just enough to rest on my elbows.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded. I turned to look where Jack was, only to see he was gone. Just like I remembered.

"Freakin' Jack disappeared. That bastard." I pouted before I got up completely and walked to where the Doctor was standing.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose complained.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I am too but im sure she didn't mean it Doctor." I tried to help Rose out but she ended up making it worse.

"I mean, men."

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." I smiled as he said that. I patted his shoulder as he continued to work on the window.

"I think you're good looking." He looked at me. "You have a sort of rugged handsomeness." I gave him a grin as I saw his cheeks take on a pink color.

I looked away from him as the radio crackled to life

"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." Jack's voice filled the room.

"You little piece of shit." I growled at him.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." He tried to fix what he had done.

"Screw that! You forgot about me!You just mentioned Rose and the Doctor to see if they were okay but didn't say my name! Just a little concern would be helpful. Ungrateful idiot. After all we have been through! Well, we haven't really been through a lot but you should at least remember I'm right here! The small weird person! How can you freakn' forget a small weird person!?"

"It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. Sorry, Bay. I didn't say your name because I knew you would be alright. You seem tough, at least judging by the punch you threw." Jack interrupted me before I could continue my rant.

"Sorry Bay," I mimicked him before I gave a sigh. "That's what they all say. I am pretty tough though." I smiled and flexed my biceps. "Yeah well, I'll forgive you this time Jack, for your sake."

"I knew you would, shorty." I threw the radio a glare as I heard what he called me. "I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How are you speaking?" The Doctor asked, curious. "To us?"

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?" Jack asked him.

"Jamie can Om-Com too." I butted in.

"Jamie?" I heard Jack ask.

"The child." The Doctor explained to Jack.

"He can?" Rose asked

"Yeah." I nodded before the Doctor started talking.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone."

"What, you mean the child-" Rose glanced at me as I threw her a glare. "-Jamie. He can phone us?" She continued, making it obvious how freaked out she was.

"And I can hear you." I let out a loud squeak as Jamie's voice scared me. "Coming to find you. Coming to find you." I wanted to help the kid out but man, that kid was really creepy.

"Doctor, can you hear that?"

"Loud and clear." The Doctor answered.

"Too good in fact." I added.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"It's literally the least he can do." I mumbled to the Doctor as Jack's voice faded away. He nodded along to what I said before turning back to the stupid window.

"Coming to find you mummy."

"Jack's voice came back once again. "Remember this one, Rose?" He asked as Moonlight Serenade came through the radio.

"Our song." Rose spoke up.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Really?" She nodded before glancing away.

* * *

"Aha!" I cried in triumphant when I managed to balance the pencil on the tip of my nose for more than three seconds while Rose sat in a wheelchair and the Doctor stayed by the window.

They would occasionally glance in my direction and I felt like a child being watched out for, afraid that I was going to break something. Not that I would blame them. I was so clumsy, I most likely would break something.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked the Doctor, trying to break the silence in the room.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." He said it in a voice like he was expecting her to know what he was doing.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him and threw Rose a wink.

She ignored me and questioned the Doctor. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"You'd be surprised Doctor." I walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" He threw the question back at her.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you."

"Except with the being a total flirt and the dancing, like Rose mentioned." I butted in again.

Rose laughed at what I said and I smiled at her as the Doctor threw me a disbelieving look.

"You just assume I'm-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, not sure whether to continue or not.

"What?" Rose and I spoke up at the same time and threw grins at each other.

"You just assume that I don't dance."

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" Rose asked him.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced." He tried to convince us.

"Nine hundred years old?" I asked him as I quirked up my eyebrow. I wasn't supposed to know anything about him, we had just met. Might as well have some fun. "You look pretty good." I winked at him as I saw the confused look he had. I couldn't blame him. He had told a girl that he was nine hundred years old and I had just complimented him, without asking anything else.

"You?" Rose asked, making us go back to our previous conversation.

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"The universe imploding? I thought you were special since the moment I laid eyes on you but I didn't think it was to that point." I smirked at him and he smiled at me before answering Rose.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." I let out a snort at that.

"Of course." I nodded and tried to bite back a laugh but didn't succeed, earning a glare from the Doctor.

Rose walked toward the radio and turned up the volume.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves." She gave a nod at me. "I'm sure lovely Bay here would dance with you."

Oh no. She was not doing this to me. "For the sake of my dignity...and your eyes," I paused, wanting them to be warned. "You do not want to see me dance. I have no coordination, what-so-ever." I shook my head rapidly.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." Rose continued, set on getting him to dance. She walked toward me and pulled me off the wall I was leaning on and held out her hand to the Doctor.

"Barrage balloon?" He asks as he looks at her palms.

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon ."

Yeah I know. Captain Jack fixed me up." Rose explained before throwing the Doctor and me toward each other, causing me to grab onto his arms to prevent myself from falling.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The Doctor asks Rose before he lifts my arms until they are placed around his neck and his hands are around my waist. He slowly starts to move side to side.

"I may suck at dancing but I know you have to move your feet Doctor." I give a soft laugh. He furrows his eyebrows and nods before looking at his feet and doing a sort of awkward shuffle. "You really are something aren't you, Doctor?" I smile at up him but immediately blush as I notice how close we are to each other. Which is weird if you think about it since I'm like five foot and he is six foot. He's kind of bent over as we are 'dancing' and it's so awkward and I'm struggling to hold in a laugh.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet." Jack's voice broke the small trance we were in, causing us to awkwardly clear our throats and take a step away from each other. I threw Rose a small glare as I saw her trying to control her laughter. I couldn't stay mad at her though, it looked like she liked me better now. "Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor stated as I looked around the cramped ship.

"Could be a bit bigger." I commented but was ignored. Again, of course.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous."

I cast a glance at the Doctor as he snapped his fingers and watched as a golden glow enveloped his hand.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er-" Rose tried to explain.

"Nanogenes." The word left my mouth before I noticed.

I stiffened as everyone narrowed their eyes at me.

"Nanogenes, yeah. How did know, you weren't there?" Rose asked, suddenly very suspicious.

Crap, I mentally hit myself. You idiot. I placed my hand on the back of my neck and did my best to give a shy laugh. "Lucky guess?" I gave a shrug and sighed in relief as they returned back to the part where they ignore me.

I took a deep breath and almost had a heart attack when my fob watch slipped form underneath my shirt. I quickly shoved the watch back under my shirt and cast a glance up, to see if anyone had seen me. A breath of relief left me but I immediately tensed up when I saw Jack giving me a look.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack told the Doctor and me.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor defended.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack teased.

I gave a small grunt. "Well, it didn't feel like dancing either."

"So, you used to be a time agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose spoke up, reminding me she was here. Oops, sorry Rose.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"For what?"

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." Jack informed us.

"They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me-" Jack nodded to the Doctor who was looking around the ship, before continuing. "-and for all I know he's right not to. Okay we're good to go. Cash site?" I frowned as he changed the subject.

* * *

We were at the crash sight and currently hiding. I peeked from around Jack and spotted a man walking around close by.

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack pointed out and we all looked at 'Algy'.

"We got to get past him." The Doctor so helpfully pointed out.

"No, really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, earning a glare from him.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose pulled on her shirt and got ready to get up.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack barely stopped her from getting up before Rose spoke up again.

"Don't worry I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." Jack got up and headed toward Algy.

Rose threw a look at the Doctor and I.

"Relax Rose. What else can he do? He's a fifty first century guy. He may look like us but let's just say that he's a bit more flexible than us when it comes to dancing." I told her with a smirk.

"How flexible?" Rose asked while the Doctor threw me a look I barely caught. Shoot, I did it again. I wasn't supposed to know anything about Jack or anythig for the matter.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." The Doctor answered her.

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time." The Doctor and I spoke simultaneously, receiving a odd look from Rose.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and" Rose stopped, at a loss of words.

"Dance." The Doctor finished for her and I nodded with a smirk.

"Aren't you a little too young to be talking about this?" Rose threw a glare in my direction. I thought we were getting along great, what happened? What did I do?

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm eighteen and you can't be saying anything because your only, what? Nineteen?"

She threw me a look and what she said next, pissed me off. "At least I look like I'm my age, not like a little girl."

I growled at her and suddenly got up, walking away from her and the Doctor, and stomping past where Jack and Algy were and toward the place where I knew Nancy would be at.

Maybe I was overreacting a bit but I didn't like when someone tried to bring me down. I spent too much time and effort raising my self esteem a little over the years and I wasn't going to let her destroy the small amount I had.

I mumbled a few choice words under my breath before I peeked my head into the room where I had heard the singing coming from.

I was about to find a way to free Nancy when I was softly nudged to the side by none other than the Doctor.

He tossed me a quick glance as his eyes seemed to ask if I was okay. As soon as he saw a small, almost unnoticeable nod from me, he turned and freed Nancy form the handcuffs.

* * *

On the short walk back to the bomb sight I stayed as far as I could from everyone, although it was mostly Rose.

I ran my hand through my hair as the area around us lit up and they uncover the spacecraft.

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack spoke up.

"Oh, Jack. I wish." I ran my hand down my face before exchanging a look with the Doctor.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked, perplexed.

I tensed up as Rose spoke. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world."

"They should have tried to get in, after all, they are humans. Humans are naturally curious creatures and when something unknown shows up, they race to it to try to investigate. There is no way that they wouldn't have at least tried." I pointed out and ignored the glare that Rose threw my way.

"Of course they have. Very good Bay." The Doctor sent me a smile before continuing. "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" He directed the last part at Jack who was poking at the buttons on the ambulance.

"The sooner you see this thing empty , the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it."Alarm on the ambulance started to sound and the access panel had a red flashing light Oh, Jack, what did you do?

"Didn't happen last time." Jack pointlessly tried to defend himself.

"It didn't crash last time." The Doctor and I spoke up at the same time once again.

"There'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor pointed out.

"Doctor, what's that?" Rose asked, making us turn toward the hospital doors where the patients we nearing. "Doctor!"

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked her after Jack raced off to the gates.

"I cut the wire." Nancy informed him.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." He threw the sonic at Rose and she caught it just in time.

Maybe I should just forget what she said, there's no reason to hold a grudge.

"What?" Rose had on a confused face and I almost felt sorry for her.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" He ordered in a commanding voice.

I just stood there awkwardly, looking around and trying to think of something to do to help as Nancy and Rose ran off.

"She didn't mean it." I jumped, not expecting the Doctor to say anything about what happened earlier.

I spared the Doctor a glance from the corner of my eye as I saw Jack heading back.

"Even if she didn't mean it, it's not okay to say that to someone." I spoke in a low voice as Jack walked passed us on his way to the ambulance.

I gave a tight lipped smile and walked to Jack as he got the ambulance open.

"It's empty. Look at it." I took a peek inside and sure enough, it was empty like expected.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" I didn't even notice Nancy and Rose come back from fixing the wire.

"I don't know."

The Doctor didn't even get to say the next part as I spoke up. "Nanogenes, Jack. The crash made the nanogenes escape. It's not Jamie's fault. He's lost and even if you didn't know, you gave him something he could use to his advantage."

"Oh, God." Jack breathed out.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask." The Doctor was fuming at this point.

"And they brought him back to life?" Both Rose and I spoke at the same time but my thought was in the form of a statement as hers was a question. I ignored the glance she gave me before she continued. "They can do that?"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" The Doctor was scaring me now and at some point when he was talking, I had shrunken into Jack's side.

"He didn't know." "I didn't know." Jack and I gave each other a look as we spoke.

We just got a glare from the Doctor before he started to work on the ambulance.

Time lords and their egos. Maybe I could help. I walked toward him

"You should cut him some slack." He down at me and frowned.

I noticed him open his mouth, without breaking eye contact, to tell Rose something but I blocked everything out as I kept staring at his eyes.

I watched his mouth move as he answered to everything Rose asked and searched his eyes for any signs of what he was feeling. The only thing I could see were the eyes of someone who had been through a shit load of stuff. Remorse and pain and the guilt but what stood out the most, was the loneliness. Even with me and Rose there, he felt alone. Why?

Somehow, without noticing, the patients had surrounded us by standing outside the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack?"

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie." Nancy reminded them.

"Do keep up." I threw Jack a smirk as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked. I noticed she kept trying to catch my gaze but I ignored her at the moment. If I talked to her now, I might do or say something I would regret.

"Any second." Jack answered.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit too close to the volcano for you?" I threw a look at the Doctor before he could say anything more.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy defended.

"I know." The Doctor agreed, looking around.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"It's my fault."

The Doctor tried to convince Nancy otherwise. "No"

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your-" He stopped as you could see everything starting to make sense in his head.

I jumped a little as I heard the patients starting to chant the word mummy again.

Poor kid. I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt something bothering me. The same feeling when we were in Jamie's room in the hospital. Like I was forgetting something. Someone, to be exact.

Whenever I saw Jamie, I would feel it. He reminded me of someone.

I almost burst out crying when it finally clicked. "...Jason." The name left my mouth in an inaudible whisper. I feel to my knees and looked up as I saw Nancy hugging Jamie. A single tear slid from the corner of my eye, down my jawline.

Here I was, living my dream and I had completely forgotten about Jason. I was such an asshole, he was my brother. Could I really give him up for a chance to travel with the Doctor?

I looked up and saw the Doctor smiling as he removed Jamie's gas mask. This was my idol we were talking about but I couldn't imagine knowingly leaving Jason without trying to get back to him.

Another questioned popped into my one I should have been asking myself. Would I be able to see him again?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello guys! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. I am sorry that I haven't posted more than a month ago but life is shit and there's a lot of school work, so again, sorry. By the way, English is not my first language so I have absolutely no idea if it actually makes sense to anyone other than me. I do realize my writing pretty much sucks as I read it over but I'll keep trying my best. Keep reading and leaving reviews. The more I get, the more I feel inspired to write so leave as many as you like. Also, in advance, the chapter is more touchy-feely since I want you guys to get to know Bay better, so its mostly character development. To be honest, I think I bored myself but I had to add it in. Hope you like it though!

The whole adventure was over and we were in the tardis. I was way too distracted to really focus on what was happening around when the Doctor saved everyone. It also resulted in me tripping and hitting my shoulder hard enough to create a bruise in little more than an hour. As much as I tried to block out the thought of never seeing Jason again, I couldn't. He was the only person I had left that I cared about.

The Doctor was currently dancing around, trying to stop Rose from dancing with Jack as I watched from my comfortable spot where I was leaning on the console.

What a idiot. I shook my head as I saw the Doctor prance around.

"I'll show Jack around." Rose looked at the Doctor for a sign of approval and as soon as she received one, she tugged Jack around a corner.

"Don't wait up for me. Squeaks!" Jack called out before he completely disappeared, earning a small smile from me.

I shook my head and headed toward the nearest wall and slid my back against it until I was sitting on the floor and leaning on it for support.

If I put back on the vortex manipulator and messed around with it, could I find a way to get back to Jason? My hand reached upward and grabbed the fob watch around my neck. I pressed the cool metal against my lips before I saw the Doctor heading in my direction and quickly shoving it down my shirt.

I stayed quiet as he sat down beside me. After a couple of seconds of silence, he spoke up.

"Why are you pretending?" I looked up at him and gave him a confused look. Did he find out I don't belong here?

"What do you mean?" Our shoulders were touching and I was trying my hardest to control my breathing so he wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

He bumped our shoulders together softly.

"Why do you pretend to be happy, when you're clearly not?" He paused and threw me a look. "I saw the pained look that crossed your face when you and Rose fought. It was for less than a second, but it was long enough to notice something was wrong. Then you pretend like nothing happened as soon as you saw her again." The Doctor 'kindly' pointed out.

I let out a chuckle. "Are you an expert in this?" I joked. He only responded with a small shrug. He was a hypocrite for asking me that question. Even if you didn't know what he had been through, you could see the sadness in his eyes. I decided to take on a different approach after a long, silent pause. "Why do you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Bay." He gave a sigh and ran a hand down his tired face as he argued with me.

He can't seriously expect me to spill out my guts while he stays quiet.

"That's bullshit and you know it Doctor." I looked everywhere except in his direction. I couldn't handle direct eye contact with anybody for too long because as was quoted before, the eyes were the window to the soul. Of course it was in a totally different context but it applied to this. One look into a person's eyes and you could tell what they had been through. I didn't like seeing people in pain and their eyes were like an open book. A story was told. Of adventures and accomplishments but also of pain.

"So, why do you?" He was still trying to make me answer the damn question.

"Why do you?" I threw him a smirk but it disappeared as he opened his mouth again.

"I asked first." He argued as he narrowed his eyes at me. Well, who was I to argue? I was finally in the tardis and I didn't want to risk getting my ass kicked out of here.

I threw him a glare before turning away and letting out a huge sigh. I pulled my knees toward my chest and placed my elbows on them, letting my chin rest in the palm of my right hand.

"There's always people in your life who are barely getting through life itself. My whole life, I've hated seeing people sad and my sole purpose was to make those people happy. Even if it wasn't for long, I loved to see their expressions change as they realized someone cared about how they were feeling." I smiled and closed my eyes. "I was pretty damn good at it too." I opened my eyes slowly and frowned. "Or at least I thought so. Humans are pretty confusing creatures."

I pulled at a loose string on my shirt before continuing. "One moment they can have the darkest thoughts but the next, be the happiest you have ever seen them. They laugh and joke around with their friends but most of the time, those 'friends' are assholes." I cast a glance at the Doctor and was surprised to see him giving me an intense look. "They have no idea that their 'friend' needs help."

I paused as I heard the Doctor hum in acknowledgment. "For some people, just seeing someone else happy, brings their mood up. To have them make you laugh and be genuinely happy, it makes them feel glad you're there. But when you see the only person that makes you laugh, sad, it brings you down." I took in a deep breath before going on. "I have to be the person that makes everything okay. The person that makes you laugh when life sucks and it seems it's going to stay that way. I have to be that person because there aren't many of those."

Without noticing, I had somehow ended up in the Doctor's embrace during my rant. His chin was resting on the top of my head and he was running his hands through the ends of my hair.

"What about when you need help?" He said it in such a low voice, I almost missed him talking.

"I'm tough. I can get through anything." I reassured him with a smile. I couldn't let him break down the walls I had painstakingly built up over the years. A small voice in my head, interrupted my previous thought. 'Bullshit. You know you want him to help.'

I sagged my shoulders a bit at that. Yeah, I do but I shouldn't let myself care for someone so fast and especially him. He outlived everyone and eventually left his companions. It didn't matter that he cared so much for them. He didn't want to see them grow old in front of him. He was so brave in those moments and he probably didn't even know it. Letting people in and eventually pushing them away for one reason or another. I was human and even if I really wanted to stay with him, I don't know if I would. If I stayed, I knew the adventures would one day have to stop and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The Doctor spoke up, reminding me I was still in his arms. "From what I've seen, I know you're pretty tough." He pulled me tighter against him. I gave a small smile and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"You bet I am." I broke out into a laugh and closed my eyes as I leaned my head on the Doctor's shoulders.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before he spoke up again. "But, seeing someone who's tough, it's a warning."

I smiled at him, glad he understood. "A warning not to mess with them. Just one glance and you know they have been through hell and back."

"And they act like it was nothing. Just another bump on the road." He threw in.

"There's something other people don't know though." I looked at him from the corner of my eye as I peeked through my half closed eyelid.

"It's all an act." We spoke at the exact moment, causing us to stare at each other. He understood, only because he was one of those people.

"All to hide the fragile person they really are." The Doctor finished off.

I laughed, scaring the Doctor at the sudden show of happiness. "Look at us, pouring our hearts out. I think I've had enough of that." I pulled away from his embrace before I patted his knee as I stood up and stretched.

God, I loved the look he gave me when he couldn't figure me out. "Come on them." I reached out to offer him a hand. It was funny how I barely had to lean over to help him up since I was so short. I must look ridiculous.

"I won't bite, I promise." With my free hand, I made a X over my heart. He looked at my hand for a couple of seconds before taking it and pulling himself up with my help.

"You know, you remind me of someone." He said once he was fully standing.

"Why? Are they short? Do they dazzle you with their weirdness?" I asked with a grin but the Doctor just shook his head and lead me toward the hallways of the tardis.

* * *

"This is amazing!" I ran around my new room with my arms out. Apparently, according to the Doctor, the tardis had made a room especially for me.

I jumped on the blue bed a couple of times as the Doctor stared at me with a weird look."Thank you girl!" I practically flew off the bed and raced into the wall. My face was squished against the wall as I hugged it.

"She's..." The Doctor didn't get to finish his thought as a loud hum sounded from around us. He looked so confused and a little bit amazed. "She never does that."

"Of course she doesn't. She thinks you don't appreciate her enough." I joked but judging from the look on his face, he was actually scared at that thought. I broke into a smile. "I'm kidding, you idiot. She knows you love her."

* * *

He finally left. About time too.

A knock from the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Did the Doctor notice something?

I patted the pocket where the sonic screwdriver was in, to make sure it was still there. I had pickpocketed him when we were having our 'meaningful' talk. I had to keep him distracted long enough. Yes, I felt bad but he was going to get it back anyways. I literally just needed it for a few seconds.

Another knock sounded and I hesitantly headed toward the door. Please be someone else other than the Doctor. Behind the door was none other than Rose. The last person who I expected.

Why was she here? She seemed to notice my confused look and gave me a small smile.

"Can I come in?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she only here because the Doctor told her to apologize? It seemed he would make her judging by how he acted.

"Yeah." I responded after a moment's hesitation. I watched her as she glanced around my room until she spotted the ceiling and looked at it in awe. I couldn't blame her. The ceiling had a realistic solar system projected onto it and it never stayed still for more than a couple of seconds. Lights flashed as the images of stars were born and destroyed. Each created a mini explosion of color as their life began or ended.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Rose nodded before she took her eyes off the ceiling and looked at me.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." I could tell she really meant it.

"Okay." I smiled and hugged her when I got close enough. I felt her hesitantly pat me on my back.

I pulled back and laughed at her confused expression.

"I-" Rose started before I interrupted her. "You didn't think I would forgive you, huh?" I smiled at her. All I needed her to say was that she was sorry. A small nod from her made me confirm my suspicions.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. I thought you were only following the Doctor 'cause you fancied him. I was fed up with you but then I thought about what I said earlier and just now, you reminded me of someone. They'd forgive me in a second too." She smiled as I studied her. "I know who you are. I didn't recognize you at first but, blimey, you changed."

What was she talking about?

"I should go 'cause it looks like you don't know yet. And as fun as this is, I promised not to say anything." With that, Rose quickly got up and walked out of the room. What's wrong with her?

I shrugged and pulled out the sonic after I made sure the door was closed.

"I bet you she just thought it would be cool to rub it in my face that she knows something I don't. Why does she do that?" I complained to the tardis. An amused hum from the tardis sparked my annoyance.

"Meanie." I mumbled, hoping to get her mad but she just ignored me.

I pulled the hidden vortex manipulator from my belt and placed it on my wrist. I had messed around with it earlier and it didn't do anything so I was hoping the sonic would help.

The tardis let out a panicked noise as soon as she realized what I was doing.

"Shh! Please let me do this." I pleaded. "I'm sorry but I need to get back to him. I need to get back to Jason. Please. I need know he's okay." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, waiting for her to do something. I was expecting her to call the Doctor but managed to surprise me when she let out a gentle hum.

"Thank you." I let out a relieved breath.

I soniced the VM quickly before carefully placing the sonic on the bed.

The VM's screen flashed and seemed to start up and I let out a laugh.

I looked around one last time before I closed my eyes. I loved it here. I loved being with the Doctor and getting to see mysteries but I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave Jason.

"Take care of that idiot." The VM started by itself, taking me away from the Doctor.

* * *

Why is this so painful? Being torn from one universe to another shouldn't hurt this much, right? Oh, who was I kidding, of course it had to hurt.

I held back a scream as I felt myself being pulled in a million different directions. This was nothing. I've been through worse. Come on, you can do this Bay.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain seemed to melt away leaving me in a hunched position.

"Gah." I mumbled out. "What the heck was that?" I slowly looked up to find a cup of coffee a few inches away from my face.

My forehead wrinkled up in confusion. Coffee?

I blinked a few times to clear some of the blurriness and spotted big green eyes. "Excuse me, are you alright?" A little girl was right in front of me with a concerned look etched onto her pretty face.

"Yeah." I managed to mumble out. My body was extremely sore and I couldn't remember where I was. The little girl gave me a huge grin before walking away. I took advantage of the fact that I was alone and looked around. A coffee shop? Suddenly everything that had happened came back to mind.

Jason. I hurriedly stood up. Did I dream about being with the Doctor? It didn't matter. I raced out of the shop, dodging people and running to the flat close by.

I managed to avoid certain death as people almost trampled me over and cars raced by.

Please be there.

I jumped over the hood of a car that almost rammed into me. How I did that? No clue, seeing as I'm incredibly clumsy.

I reached the flat in record time but didn't stop in time, resulting in me slamming my face into the door. "Ugh." I didn't even bother to move my crushed face as I slowly lifted my fist up and pounded on the door.

Crap! The door suddenly opened and I fell on the floor with a painful crunch.

"Idiot." I immediately got up and hugged the crap out of the teenager in front of me. "What are you doing?" His facial expression was neutral as he looked down at me.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I jumped up and placed a kiss on his face, stumbling as my feet touched the floor once again.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was wrong, he wasn't acting like this before.

"You okay." I calmed down as I looked at him before I entered the flat, followed by Jason. He slowly nodded but didn't look me in the eye.

My nose twitched and I reached up to scratch it when I noticed something. The vortex manipulator was right on my wrist, looking as realistic as I remembered. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled the collar of my shirt down to expose my shoulder.

"Woah!" Jason suddenly got back into character as he started waving his arms around. "What are you doing? I'm still in the room. Don't undress, you idiot!"

I ignored him as I spotted a bruise on my shoulder. The same bruise I got when I tripped with the Doctor. I wasn't dreaming, it really happened.

I let out a crazed laugh but only managed in scaring Jason more, to the point where he ran and hid in his room. The adventure with the Doctor really happened.

"Jason!" I sung in a creepy voice as I raced into the room where he was hiding. "You will never believe what happened to me."

* * *

I did it. I think I broke him.

Jason was staring at me with an empty look as I finished explaining what had happened.

"There's no way that happened." He rejected the thought of what I had been through but I knew it wouldn't take long for his inner fan girl to come out, making him ask a million questions.

I had gotten back to Jason. I grinned. Still couldn't believe it. I tackled Jason onto the ground and placed kisses all over his face.

"Get off of me!" He struggled to get me off of him, making grossed out faces as he pushed my face away with the palm of his hand. I couldn't help it, I had missed him so much.

"Let me love you, you idiot!" I hugged him and laughed the more he struggled.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jason finally found a way to get away from me as I remained on the floor laughing until tears were coming out of the corners of my eyes. I made it. I really made it back to Jason.

I stopped laughing as soon as it came to mind of what I had given up. The Doctor, the tardis, and the adventures.

"Bay?" A hand appeared in my line of vision as it waved around. I looked at Jason and smiled. It didn't matter, right? I had given it up.

"Okay, let's pretend I believe you-" He narrowed his eyes as he saw my grin come back to my face. "-and I mean it when I say pretend."

"Go on." I laughed as I saw how impatient he was to start asking questions.

"How did he look? Was he tall? Which one was it? Who did you meet?" He threw me questions, one right after the other.

When he finished his rant, I answered him in one sentence. "It was amazing." There were simply no other words to describe it.

I let out a breath as I heard what Jason asked next. "You think it's going to happen again?" He glanced at the vm.

"I don't know." Deep down, I knew I wanted the vm to take me back and it scared me.

"Did the Doctor like you?" He was practically jumping around as he waited for my answer, his previous sour mood gone.

"I think so. Rose wasn't too fond of me at first though." His faced scrunched up as I mentioned her. He had a crush on her but also knew I didn't like her in the show. Don't get me wrong, I loved how she helped the Doctor heal after the time war but I didn't like how she acted. My friends always said that I just didn't like her because the Doctor loved her and I had a crush on him. It wasn't true though because River became his wife but I still loved her badass attitude.

"Did you hit her?" He cautiously asked, afraid of my answer.

"No." I shook my head. "The Doctor likes her, why would I do that? And besides, I guess she's not that bad.

He gave me a look before he broke into a grin. "Who would have thought that this tiny human would have ever passed on the opportunity to slap Rose."

I pulled a face at that. "I'm not tiny." I grumbled out. "And I would never slap someone. A slap is way too delicate. You have to punch someone if you want to set someone straight. But anyways, it wouldn't solve anything."

Jason smiled again before hugging me.

Ugh. Now that the need to get to Jason, was out of the way, I was starting to have doubts. My body was craving the adrenaline rush it had when my life was in danger.

"You miss it, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Jason."

His next words shocked me a great deal. "Then find a way back."

"But-" I tried to protest but he stopped me with a shake of his head and a nod at the vm. I cast him a glance as I ran my fingers over the buttons.

"I'll be okay. Besides, if you found your way back and arrived at the same time you left, so what's stopping you from doing it again?"

* * *

Three days. That's how long it took my brother to try to convince me to go back before he it looked like he had given up.

I was relieved since each time he told me, it was harder to refuse. I wouldn't have been able to handle it anymore if he had continued.

"You suck." Jason mumbled as we sat together on the couch and shared popcorn. I was dressed nicely while he was in his pj's.

Combat boots were tied and the skinny jeans weren't too tight. I had on a tardis blue shirt and a leather jacket over it, ready to get up as soon as I had enough energy. I was going to go shopping but I really couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Why's that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the Sherlock episode currently playing. My fob watch was around my neck and the vortex manipulator was still strapped on my wrist . I wanted to keep it on as a reminder, plus, it looked like it stopped working.

Jason let out an angry puff of air, resulting in me looking at him. He suddenly got a look like he had enough and lunged forward. Before I could stop him, he had pressed a button on the vm. His smiling face was the last thing I saw before the vm started up.

What an idiot. I'd like to see how long he would survive alone.

* * *

I would kill Jason as soon as I saw him again. Didn't he get it? I could get killed here and then, who would take care of him?

"Max?" Max? Who was Max? I opened my eyes and was relieved to see the inside of the tardis. Traveling through the universes wasn't painful this time. Wasn't it supposed to be impossible to travel through them, though?

"Max!" Arms suddenly turned me around to face the speaker I had momentarily forgotten about.

"Your not Max." They expressed their disappointment while my lips slightly parted as I caught a glance of the person.

Matt Smith. Well, technically, the 11th Doctor but close enough.

"Who are you? How did you get into my tardis?" What did he mean? He met me in his 9th regeneration but I guess that was a while back for him.

"Who are you?" He repeated as he grabbed my face and squished my cheeks together. "What's a little girl like you doing here?"

And that's what sent me off. "Little girl? Little girl?! Excuse you!" I poked him hard in the chest and glared up at him as he rubbed the spot to ease some of the pain I caused. It didn't stop me though. "I don't know how you don't remember me but that's very rude. Calling someone you don't even know, a little girl. I am older than I look, you idiot." I grunted out the last sentence as I saw his confused expression.

I shoved his hands away from my face and crossed my arms.

"You're not Max." The Doctor repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I'm not." The Doctor looked me over a couple of times before his eyes widened.

"Bay?"

I couldn't handle it anymore, I broke into a smile and nodded. "Good to see-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as my face was suddenly flush against the Doctor's chest.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." He hugged me tighter until the point where I couldn't breath, making me gasp for air.

* * *

We stayed in the tardis for a few days, choosing to play hide and seek. It seemed that it was during the time that Amy and Rory traveled with him and I was excited with the idea of meeting them. The Doctor of course had made an excuse about them being busy so we had nothing to do and settled for hide and seek.

Today though, we were in the control room as he messed around, 'trying' to fix the console.

"You know, the tardis hates it when you try to fix something that isn't broken." I informed him.

His face pulled into a frown as he grumbled out. "Max would say the same thing. Why do you girls always gang up on me?"

"Who's Max?" I finally asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. In the short time I had been with the 11th Doctor, all he had mentioned was Max. Anything that happened, he would always end up bringing Max up again and make comments about what she would have done if she was here.

"Max is...well.." He got this distant look in his eyes and it almost broke my heart when I saw it. "Max is amazing." He whispered.

He loved her, it was clear enough. I got this ache in my chest and I tried my hardest to not make a face. Who was Max? She wasn't in the show, what gave her the right to-" I stopped my train of thought at that point. Why did I care? Sure, I had grown attached to him but I had literally not even met him a week ago. I didn't like him like that, did I?

"You should meet her. I have a feeling you two would get along pretty well." He grinned and danced around the room. I smiled softly. Maybe I did like him as more than a friend but it was so obvious he really loved this Max girl. Again, my heart ached but there was nothing I could do. So what if I liked him? I wasn't the type to fight over a boy I was crushing on. I never did. Maybe that was a bad thing, but it didn't look like it now. He was happy, that's all that mattered.

I smiled at the Doctor and laughed. "You big goofball."

He suddenly ran up to me and hugged me once again. "I still can't believe you're here. How? I only met you once and suddenly you disappeared." He suddenly stopped talking and took a step back as he narrowed his eyes at me. "And how come you look like you haven't aged a day?"

"Your in a time machine, you dimwit." I pointed out with a straight face.

"No, that's not it." He suddenly got very close and peered into my eyes.

"Doctor?" A voice broke us from our staring and as soon as the Doctor heard it, his face immediately lit up.

"Max!" He took a step away from me and ran toward a girl that was leaning on the console and hugged the life out of her.

My chest hurt as I stared at them so I avoided looking and glanced everywhere except in their direction. I made a face as I happened to glance at them on accident and see them kissing.

She suddenly pulled away from him. "Doctor, who's that?" She didn't look at me but it was obvious it was me she was talking about.

"Max, that's Bay. I only met her once and a while back when I was in my 9th regeneration." The Doctor nodded at me with an excited look on his face as he pulled her toward me.

So this was Max. She met my gaze with narrowed eyes. She made me feel so self conscious. She had long wavy red hair that would make anyone jealous. The color was an unnatural one though, a deep red that was close to the color of blood. Her eyes were a piercing gray that were similar to mine but hers had a glint of mischief and knowledge. Like she knew more than she should.

"You." She whispered. Me? I had a confused look on as she marched toward me and pulled my arm toward the hallway, basically dragging me behind her.

I barely heard her tell the Doctor that we were going to bond or some shit like that before she pushed me into the kitchen.

"What are-" I started to ask before she covered my mouth with her hand. With her next to me, I noticed she was only an inch taller than me. I glared at her as she glared back. What was she doing?

When she made sure I would keep quiet, she removed her hand and looked me over. "You're not supposed to be here." She whispered. What did she mean? "You"ll cause a paradox you idiot."

"What?" I stupidly asked. I was so confused.

"How's Jason?" My eyes widened at that.

"Um...good." I hesitantly responded.

She nodded once. "Good. Now, listen." Max grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve, revealing the vortex manipulator.

"Stop it!" I complained as I tried to pull away. She was all the buttons on the vm and the screen kept flashing.

"You stop it. I have to get you where you belong. You're not supposed to be like that." She gestured toward me.

"What?" I felt so stupid at the moment and I hated it.

"For the love of Rassilon, you're not very smart are you?" I glared at her as she laughed at me. As suddenly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared too.

"Listen, when you get shot, open the fob watch."

"What?! Shot!"

"Look I can't help you with anything else. Whether you survive or not, it's up to you. Open the fob watch around your neck." She tried to explain with the little patience she had.

"It's just a-"

"Toy?" She interrupted. "No, it's not."

"Of course it is." I argued. I don't even know why I was arguing with her. I had reached the point where I even annoyed myself.

"It's not a toy. It's going to save your life so open it. Please." Max's eyes looked incredibly sad, like she regretted something. "Let me help you." She pleaded.

I nodded slowly just to make her happier but was still doubtful.

"Open the watch immediately after you get shot." Screw it, I'll listen to her. I nodded once again and she smiled in relief. "Good." She pressed one more button and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. Neither was the tardis, instead I was in some underground place.

I looked around as gunshots sounded. My eyes widened as I felt a searing pain in my chest. I was too panicked to remember what Max said as I saw red dye the front of my shirt, above my heart.

I crumbled onto the ground as I heard shouting in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your hopeless, Squeaks, you know that?" A voice broke me out of the daze I seemed to be in.

I hated this, feeling weak. There was an extensive amount of pain around my chest, stopping me from making any sudden movements. Did I really go down with one shot? This is stupid, I'm not letting my life slip away from my grasp so easily .

I struggled to sit up from the ground I was laying on as I managed to open my eyes.

"Squeaks?" That was Jack, I was sure of it. Where am I? "I just shot you, God, you're going to kill me as soon as you get up." He laughed for a couple of seconds before he immediately stopped. "Something's wrong." Jack voiced out in concern. "Owen!" I barely heard him yell as I took a look at my chest to see it covered in blood. The crimson color brought painful memories back, one at a time.

"No." I whispered. "Make it go away!"

I shut my eyes tightly. Why did the flashbacks of my dreams come back? I thought I had gotten over it by now. The same screaming children ran away, stumbling over objects scattered in their paths. A while back I thought the dreams only came because I had watched way too much doctor who, but now, I wasn't so sure.

"Owen!" Couldn't Jack be quiet for a second? Well, I had just gotten shot so I guess I could understand to a certain point.

I grimaced as a fresh wave of pain came. More yelling from Jack made me turn my head toward him. "You're not healing, tell me what's wrong." He softly shook my shoulders.

I ignored him as I tired to concentrate on something other than the pain.

_When you get shot, open the fob watch._

Max. My eyes widened and I let out a grunt. She told me that opening the fob watch would save me, but, should I really listen to someone I had barely met? I thought it over for a couple of seconds before I made up mind. Yes, I had to listen to her. If the Doctor trusted her, she couldn't really be all that bad could she?

"Come on, stay with me." Jack's concerned face appeared in my line of sight. Right, he was here.

"You idiot." I managed to whisper out as blood started to drip from the corner of my mouth. Jack let out a relieved smile but it immediately fell a few seconds later as I lifted my hand up and curled it into a fist.

"Squeaks?!" He struggled to get up in time before I hit him, but didn't succeed. I managed to land a soft blow on his jaw and smiled a bit at his reaction.

He was rubbing his jaw with a wounded look, not even bothering to look at me. I took it as an advantage and swiftly pulled my fob watch out from beneath my blood-stained shirt. I frowned at that. Blood is really difficult to get out of white clothing and I really loved this shirt. Max owed me a new shirt next time I saw her.

I paused at that thought. Really? I was thinking about my shirt at a time like this? When I was in pain? Wait a minute. I suddenly stopped my thoughts and looked at my chest.

"Hey, you okay?" I ignored Jack as I frowned and poked at my chest a bit with the hand that wasn't holding the fob watch. Now that had I stopped being over dramatic, I finally had the sense to notice that the pain I was feeling was nowhere near as painful as it should be. For the love of God, I had just gotten shot and here I was, dealing with it all like a badass. I knew I wasn't capable of being that strong at this point.

"Jack." I called out with a hoarse voice. "You mentioned something earlier about healing?" The white button up shirt I was wearing was soaked with blood and making me highly uncomfortable. I raised my free hand and started to unbutton my shirt quickly.

"Um, I don't think that a certain someone would appreciate you undressing in front of me but if you're that eager-" While giving me a suggestive look, Jack had kneeled really close to me.

Not two seconds later, he was cowering away as his jaw received my anger once again before he could even finish that sentence.

"Would you stop punching me! I was only joking!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I finished with the last of the buttons on my shirt. I was glad I was wearing a sports bra underneath, seeing as this pervert was making weird comments. "Shut your trap, will you." I looked at my chest, around where the bullet whole was supposed to be, cleaning some of the blood off with the edge of my shirt.

At this point I had completely disregarded the fact that blood was hard to take out of white clothing and instead, focused on the supposed wound.

I cringed as I saw the bullet hole. Yes, it was there, but I felt nothing in comparison to what I should be feeling. It was nothing major, just a dull ache.

"Don't you dare ta-" Jack visibly paled as I inserted my fingers into the wound and dug around in search of the bullet.

"Ugh." Okay, the pain was slightly increasing but again, nothing major as I widened the opening of my wound. "Got it." My fingers where placed around the top of the bullet, carefully pushing aside some of my shredded flesh. I suddenly stopped as I felt a bone which I assumed was my rib cage. That was way too close.

"You're gross." I looked at Jack as his face showed disgust. Figures.

"Shut up Jack." I mumbled.

With that, I forcibly pulled the bullet out. Blood splattered across my face from the force of the pull but I paid it no mind as my eyes focused on the place that was supposed to be gushing blood.

I stiffened as the wound slowly started to close.

No freakin' way.

"Is that how-" Jack trailed off as he saw the hole in my chest finish closing, seemingly leaving nothing behind except for the blood that had spilled earlier. I was too awestruck to really do anything other than stare at my chest with wide eyes.

After a few seconds, an audible sigh was heard from Jack, making me look up. "No wonder you never let anybody see you heal, it's disgusting." He pulled me up, seeing as I was still in shock, and pulling me toward a door a few feet away from us.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and placed the fob watch around my neck again. All I could think about was about how Max told me to open the fob watch, yet I didn't. She told me it was going to save my life but I didn't need it so I didn't do it. Would this change anything?

In the future I was going to regret this, not opening the watch. But it couldn't be helped and at that moment, I had no idea that a decision as small as that would hurt me as much as it did.

* * *

Jack left me alone in his room after he had explained that we were in the torchwood building. He kept complaining about how much I needed a shower but as much as I wanted to argue, I had to agree. Shirt drenched in blood, I was starting to stink of it. I was sure that if I didn't wash it off soon, I would smell like it for days to come.

"Freakin' Jack shot me." I still couldn't believe it. Jack kept making excuses about how it was my fault since I just appeared in the middle of the shooting range while he was firing at some of the dummies. Guess it was more of Max's fault than ours.

Showering took more than an hour, seeing as the blood was thoroughly caked on and just wouldn't come off easily.

When I got out I found clothes that were left in the bathroom for me, making me narrow my eyes. They weren't there before. If Jack even thought about bringing them in while I was showering, I was going to kill him. I secured my towel around me and neared the clothes. The note that lay on top brought me out of my murderous thought.

**Found these in our storage unit. Hope they fit, it's the best we got at the moment. -Gwen**

So it was Gwen. That relieved me a bit.

I looked at the jumpsuit as I lifted it up to get a better look but panicked as soon as I saw it. There was no way in hell I was going to wear this.

The black jumpsuit looked really tight and with just one look, I knew it would leave little to the imagination. I let out a growl. Perverted Jack was probably in on this.

I ran my hand through my wet hair and let out a short sigh. Let's see how it'll fit then.

* * *

Never in my life had I ever been as relieved as I was right now that I was this small. The tight black jumpsuit was a bit loose on me, not much but just a little. I had also given a sigh of relief when I found out Gwen brought me a wife beater black shirt in case I needed it.

I pulled the jumpsuit up to my waist and placed the black shirt on too and proceeded to tie the arms of the suit around my waist. I quickly put on my combat boots and stuffed the long leg material into the boots. There had remained at least a couple of inches of extra material of the pants because of my short legs and it would only slow me down.

Again, I had to be grateful that I was this small, as the pants section of the jumpsuit wasn't too tight. I could at least breath.

"I'm still going to kill Jack." I grumbled as I passed my fingers through my half dried hair. Since I didn't have a brush, my hair had dried wavy but I decided to pull it up in a ponytail, seeing as I would most likely be running. My long hair would only get in the way.

As an afterthought, I put the fob watch around my neck and slapped on the vortex manipulator on my wrist which had surprisingly stayed clean during the part here I almost bled to death.

That reminded me, I still felt confused about the whole thing. When I was showering, I checked the spot where I had been shot but there was only a scar left. The weirdest part was that it looked aged by at least a couple of years.

Although the healing quickly thing wasn't new, I had never experienced it with this sort of wound. It was always a small wound that soon disappeared a few days later. My parents always said that I was just a fast healer.

This was much bigger though. The bullet was very close to the heart, seeing as it grazed one of the closest bones on the rib cage, yet the injury had disappeared completely. I couldn't even figure out how I had pulled the bullet out. That should have involved much more than just my fingers to pull out.

My forehead wrinkled a bit before I shrugged and headed toward the door. I'll find out more soon enough anyways, I was sure of it.

* * *

Why? I was this close to beating up Jack but no, the vortex manipulator had decided that I was needed somewhere else, therefore dragging me to another point in time which would most likely be with the Doctor. I didn't even know that the vm could work by itself. I thought I would have to press something every time but I guess not.

I felt the air around me change as I appeared in front of some flats but I remained grumbling out complaints of not being able to beat Jack up. Don't get me wrong, he was a great guy but he just happened to get on my nerves today. That little bastard shot me, even if it was on accident and I wasn't actually hurt for more than a couple of minutes.

"Where the heck am I?" I looked around in confusion but immediately smiled once I caught sight of the tardis a couple of feet behind me.

"Sexy!" I raced toward the blue box, hugging her once I was close enough. A hum sounded from the box, making me grin.

"I missed you too!" I laughed softly before looking around. "Where has the Doctor gone this time? He never leaves you alone." Suddenly a worried sound came from her.

I opened my mouth ready to talk but was cut off as I spotted a group of three santas outside the flats.

Oh crap. The Doctor had just regenerated and didn't really appear much in this episode. He was mostly asleep. Aww, I was going to miss seeing his energetic self for the time being. I still had to do something though, I can't just stand around while everything exciting happens to everyone except me.

"I'll be back old girl." I patted the tardis and raced around the santas, loving how they just ignored me as I ran up the stairs nearby.

* * *

"Dun, dun, duro, dun, dun, doroodoo!" I hummed to the mission impossible theme song as I tried to cartwheel my way through the whole building. Tried being the key word.

Since I had deemed myself way to awesome to even look where I was heading as I continued my cartwheels, I kept bumping into the walls. And at this point I didn't think my head could take any more direct hits to the wall.

"Way to kill my badass moment." I grumbled as I finally had to stand up and be "mature" once I realized I was getting way to close to the edge and had the probability of falling off.

Now, back to business. I took two steps forward before I immediately stopped.

Wait a minute. I had no idea where Rose's flat was.

"Idiot!" I stomped around in place a couple of times with a huge frown on my face before the door closest to me opened in a hurry.

"Ahh!" I karate chopped the air in front of me five times with my eyes closed, out of shock.

Seeing as no one had attacked me yet, I open one eye just a bit and found Rose staring at me.

"The hell?!" I straightened my posture and smiled. "Rose!" Laughing, I jumped up and down in place a couple of times.

"Bay, calm down."

I stopped my jumping and glanced at the people behind her. A couple of paces behind Rose was Jackie and Mickey, followed by the unconscious Doctor being dragged.

"Mickey Smith!" I exclaimed.

"Who's that?"

They didn't know me? Ouch. Guess I really didn't last long with the Doctor.

I remember now though. The 11th Doctor mentioned he had only seen me once in his 9th regeneration and then never again. But I was here now, with the 10th Doctor.

A random voice distracted me before I could think about it anymore.

_Sa-_

I turned my head, trying to locate the sound.

"Bay?" I turned toward Rose, seeing her and Mickey pull the Doctor out of the flat. They were most likely heading out toward the tardis to hide.

"Yeah?"

"Help us." She commanded me. I simply nodded and headed toward Jackie to help with the food she was dragging around.

_Save-_

There it was again. What was it?

_Save me-_

Save them? From what?

We headed down the stairs and toward the tardis at an incredibly slow pace.

_Save me. Help me._

With that, a shiver ran up my spine as we reached the tardis doors. The voice was creepy and almost childlike.

_Free me._

I ran inside the tardis as soon as Rose opened the doors. Wasting no time, I dropped the food and raced toward the hallway and into my room.

I wasn't worried about Rose, Jackie, Mickey or even the Doctor. I knew they would be alright.

_Open it._

What the crap? I first thought it was a person trying to communicate with me but with the last sentence, I was more than a little confused.

"Ouch!" I flinched as the fob watch around my neck burned my skin. I jumped around, taking it out from under my shirt and holding it out at a distance that I deemed safe. The watch was burning hot. It had even left a burn on the palm of my hand from the two seconds it had made contact.

_Open it!_

The voice demanded in an angered tone.

Oh hell no! I pulled the fob watch off and threw it on the ground in a hurry. What was going on?

_You have to open it._

The voice seemed to calm down a little, almost like it knew how I was reacting.

"Like hell I will." I whispered as I backed away a bit. What the actual heck? It was merchandise. What was it doing talking to me?

**A/N-I AM SO SORRY! I know I keep making excuses for not uploading and I'm so sorry! I promise not to make stupid excuses anymore. I didn't have anything written so this chapter is short...I thought I promised to stop making excuses. Don't kill me please, I mean if people still read this and haven't got tired of my shit already. Please have patience with me!**


End file.
